


Once Upon A Cheater

by ladysasuke



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternative Universe: Celebrities, Break Up, Cheating, Co-Parenting, M/M, Mistress, Mpreg, Multi, Rich - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysasuke/pseuds/ladysasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 year old, Choi Minho is a celebrity soccer player and 21 year old Taemin is a wife and mother of his young son Lejin. They've been married two years, but their marriage is on the verge of collapsing after Minho is discovered cheating on his wife by the media on two occasions. His image is trashed, however it slowly recovers when Taemin decides to give him a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I decided to re-write this story and upload the chapters.

Taemin smiled as he carried his grocery bags into their apartment. He stopped to take of his shoes in the doorway, before continuing into the kitchen which was first room, and dropped his bags on their dark, granite countertops.

The kitchen was large and spotless with three sections of dark stained cabinets; the floor was made of an expensive gray marble to match their appliances.

Taemin looked at the seven green bags on the island and he sighed again. He had brought too much food again. This was the reason Minho refused to allow him to go shopping without making a list. He mumbled under his breath and with another sigh he started pulling his groceries from their bags.

'There is no way I can put this all way and make dinner before six all by myself.' He thought. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, staring at all the ingredients and tried to think of something he could fix.

"Maybe I could make some spaghetti before Minho and Lejin get home." Nodding to himself,Taemin got to work putting away his groceries and making his food. He knew the spaghetti would take the most time so he decided to hurry up.

* * *

"There all done." Taemin clapped his hands and he stared at his dish. His mother would be proud at his ability to not only cook a successful dish, but it was done in half the time.

Speaking of time, Taemin glanced at the clock and felt his eyes nearly bug from his head. It was almost six and Minho hadn't shown up nor did he call. That was unlike him. Taemin picked up his phone and dialed his number. He bit his lip as it rung, trying not to worry.

Ring...Ring...Ring... Taemin blinked at the sound, pulling the receiver away from his ear. He knew that sound, it was his husband's phone but why was it ringing in the apartment.

Was he home?

"Minho, are you here?" he asked, but he received no answer and the phone had stopped ringing. He could see that the lights in the other room were off and he couldn't hear the sound of a television or shower. "I swore I heard his ringtone coming from in there."

_Was he hearing things._

* * *

 

'Maybe he's asleep.' Taemin wondered. He remembered Minho calling him on his break to say that Lejin was fussy and had refused to nap, but that had been more than an hour ago.

'Did they go for a walk?' He thought. He couldn't remember if he saw Minho's shoes at the door so maybe he wasn't home.

'Did he leave a note?' Taemin stopped and decided to check the living room. He passed by their bedroom and the dining room before coming to the living room and he peered inside.

The room was dark. He was about to turn around and head back to the kitchen when he heard a loud moan and he froze.

"M-minho?" He wondered, stepped inside the room to stand by the doorway. He felt the walk for the light switch and flipped it on.

Taemin's mouth fell open and his eyes widened at what he saw. 'Minho...'

* * *

Minho's POV

His lover's head bobbed slowly, up and down on the hard, pale flesh and Minho shook, letting out a gasp and he gripped the boy's hair. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he felt his body tense and shudder at his release.

He panted, patting his lover' head as he swiped the leftover cum off his cock and licked it. He smirked at him and Minho knew he wasn't finished.

Minho was amazed when the male pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion and climbed onto the couch. He leaned over him, licking his lips so slowly that Minho was reminded of a cat when he did it. He grabbed his cock, still slick with cum and stroked the sensitive skin. Minho groaned in response, his thighs shaking from the stimulation.

His lover smirked. his dark eyes narrowing and giving him a dangerous appearance. Minho loved when he looked like that.

"What's wrong old man? Too tired to keep up." He taunted and Minho resisted the urge to laugh. Him an old man? He was only 24, but he guessed to his lover that would seem old.

"Not in the slightest, shorty." He quipped back, nearly regretting it as the grip on penis tightened. "Ready for another round?" He mumbled, stroking his flesh until it hardened under him.

He held it tightly in his small hands, slipping his body onto the strong organ. Haneul shuddered at the feeling and Minho released a breath. He rubbed small circles on the smaller male's thigh to urge him on.

"Come on baby, move." He mumbled, as he lifted himself slowly at first and Minho moaned and rocked with him. He savored the feeling. It had been too long since they'd last done it with their schedules clashing at every moment.

"Come on baby, faster." Haneul's whispered as he bounced himself on Minho's cock. Minho groaned again and before long he came.

Minho lay exhausted as he came down off his high. He lifted his head and smirked at his small lover, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Satisfied?" He wondered and Haneul laughed lightly in response, slapping at his sweaty chest.

"Always." He whispered back as his eyes felt shut. Minho closed his eyes and opened them again; he blanched at the face staring brokenly at him from the doorway.

"Taemin..." He whispered.


	2. Finding Out

"Hello, Mrs. Choi." Taemin smiled and returned the concierge's greeting as he stepped inside the high-rise apartment building.

It was located in the wealthy Gangnam district. One of the smaller and newest built luxury complexes, it was private and eco-friendly.

The high-rise held upward of 28 apartments and was full of the amenities; Taemin's favorite being the indoor pool and 24-hour concierge. The high rise also included a penthouse floor where he lived with his husband of two years and their son.

Taemin's husband, Choi Minho, a soccer player was the highest ranked celebrity in Korea. He topped every celebrity centric poll that the media could offer and posed for half as many magazine covers.

Taemin was a waiter that used to live next door to Minho's parents in a rural village named Jeollanam- do and worked part time at their favorite cafe. In this calm environment elevated by the sweet smells of cakes, coffee and tea.

Minho and Taemin met one day when Minho came home to visit, and it grew from there. The media became curious at his frequent trips to his parents’ house and followed him there. It was a day Taemin would never forget.

When the news of their dating, subsequent engagement, wedding, and the eventual birth of their son were announced, the media were present and attended each ensuing celebration whether, invited or not. They waited outside, hiding in the bushes; sometimes actually within the party wearing disguises; or even blatantly setting up multiple cameras in front of the venue!

Eventually their stalking reached novel, creative and sometimes utterly weird levels. The intrusiveness was an experience his new wife had expected, but he'd not been prepared for it to take over their lives so extensively. A gloomy mood darkened his days despite the relaxed environment.

* * *

The title of wife that Taemin had previously coveted came with a greater responsibility than expected and it opened him up to increasing scrutiny and lack of privacy. The media's interference reached a point where things like the brand of diapers and wipes that he brought for their son and their decision to enroll him in daycare so he could work, were picked apart, scrutinized, and the poor boy demonized.

The second was one of the reasons that the couple chose to move to Gangnam to raise their family. The large district provided ample activities for them to enjoy on Minho's rare days off while keeping them hidden among other wealthy families. While they could never completely hide from the media, at least here, further away from Seoul, Taemin's safety and privacy were afforded by and appreciated at their new complex.

* * *

"How are you on this fine day?" asked the concierge as he bent down to grab the bags that Taemin struggled to carry on his own.

"I'm well, Mr. Kim. I just stopped to pick up a few things on my way home from work." The elderly gentleman nodded in understanding.

"I can see that little bun is not without today as well. That's rare." He questioned, and Taemin smiled at the elderly man's nickname for his son.

"Yes, I asked Minho to pick him up from daycare since I would be working late today." He explained, and Mr. Kim noticed the younger male was still wearing his blue and cream colored work apron.

If he remembered correctly, Mrs. Choi worked at a cafe near his son's college though, when he first learned of this fact, he had wondered why; when his husband was one of the richest men in the nation.

"How is the little man?" 

"He's well. In fact, Lejin's birthday is just around the corner."

"Is that so." The man responded. It seemed like it was just yesterday when the Choi's brought little Lejin home. "How old will he be turning?"

"He's turning two."

Taemin paused, his face scrunched up into a frown as he noticed the faraway expression on the older man’s face.

"Mr. Kim?" He said," are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I was just thinking is all." He replied, laughing slightly and Taemin began to laugh as well.

"Would you help me carry some of my bags upstairs?" he asked.

"Of course." He replied, helping him carry his bags to the elevator. There were five floors in all and the fifth floor contained the penthouse. Mr. Kim pressed the button with a picture of a house on it and the door shut behind them.

* * *

The ride to the top was silent aside for the elevators bell as it passed each floor. Mr. Kim took this time to observe the black haired male beside him.

Mrs. Choi was a small, slender young man who reminded Mr. Kim a lot of his son. He believed them to be around the same age as well. His son being 21 years old. Mrs. Choi had short, black hair that fell just below his ears, pale skin and his almond-shaped, brown eyes were bright and beautiful. Mr. Choi was a lucky man.

The elevators last ding brought the two men to the penthouse floor and Mr. Kim helped him carry his bags to the door. The elderly man bowed to Taemin and made his way to leave.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Kim. I know this isn't much, but I'd like you to have this anyway." Taemin said, reaching inside his apron pocket for change.

"That's quite alright Ms. Choi." He replied, he tipped his hat to the younger male and caught his hand. Taemin held the wrinkled hand tightly and smiled at the man's kind nature.

"Mr. Kim, please. You have known me for two years, you may call me Taemin."

"I-it would hardly be appropriate," He stuttered and Taemin gave the elder man a stern look. Mr. Kim chuckled. This boy really did resemble his son. ” Alright then, Taemin."

The smile that lit up his face was beautiful and Mr. Kim was momentarily in awe. Taemin unlocked the door and once making sure he had no other issues. He closed the elevator and headed back to his station.

He checked my phone in the hall. The glass screen flashed six o clock and he grimaced. It was really late and nearly past dinner time. ' _I hope Lejin had his nap.'_ He thought.

Taemin shuffled through his pockets for his key. He pushed open the door and carried his bags inside where he took of my shoes in the doorway. He then headed into the kitchen and emptied his bags.

He had a lot of left them there as he maneuvered to the living room wall and hit the light switch. 

* * *

His husband, Minho laying naked on the sofa with another naked male tracing circles on his chest. Minho jumped at the source of light, searching for the source when his eyes found mine.

"Taemin." He whispers, jumping to his feet and leaving his lover to lay on the sofa. Taemin ignores the other male as his gaze remains steadly on the soccer player as he tries to make sense of the scene. 

"Minho." He says, breathing deeply. This was the third time and he was tired of dealing with it.

 "Where is Lejin?" 

* * *

"Taemin, wait!" Minho yelled, attempts to stand up, but Taemin walks past him. He spotted Minho buttoning his pants out the corner of his eye and he gave his mistress his clothes." I can explain!"

"Why bother Minho? This is the third time you've cheated on me.“Taemin waved his hand at the dressed boy, taking comfort in the way he was trembling in front of him. "I'm numb to it all now." 

He was standing three feet away from them and Taemin knew he could hear them. Taking a closer look at him, Taemin saw red. His lover looked like a high school student.

* * *

"How old is he?" He asks, and though he tried to fight it, tears kept filling his eyes. Though he refused to let them fall.

 _'I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt cry.'_ He thinks, his eyes growing colder by the minute.

Minho was confused. Of all the things he thought his wife might ask; his lover's age was not one of them and he hesitated to speak.

Taemin felt snap and he growled louder." How old is the boy you’re cheating on me with?!"

Minho and the boy exchanged startled looks ar the question." I-I don't know."

"You don't know? How could you not know how old he is? Look at him, he barely looks legal. Just how long have you been cheating on me with him! " He shouted, feeling more hysterical with every second. 

"You're 20 right or 21?"

"I'm 21." He mumbled and Taemin shook his head. 

"How long Minho?" 

"T-Two months."

* * *

Taemin spun on his heel, storming through the penthouse to the nursery and grabbed Lejin from the crib. Lejin gurgled at him and Taemin spared a small smile for his son. He shifted his weight so that he held Lejin on his hip.

Taemin grabbed his leather suitcase from the closet. It had been a gift from his in-laws at their wedding. _' How ironic that I am using it to leave their son_.' He thought, dragging the large item behind him as he moved from room to room, grabbing varies items on his way.

He laid Lejin on their bed and threw his inside their bags.

He grabbed his son's black and white carrier from the closet and wrapped it around his waist.

It was another gift from his in-laws. He grabbed a few toys from around the room and threw them into the suitcase as well.

Taemin left Lejin on the bed and walked into the kitchen with Minho following him with every step.

"I-I should leave." Minho's lover tried to whisper in his ear, but he heard him anyway. 

"You can stay. Minho wants to be with you, don’t he?" Taemin told him. Taemin felt his control slip as he stomped his way through their home and over to the intercom.

Taemin ignored Minho and pressed the phone icon on the intercom. He was greeted with Mr. Kim's peaceful face.

"Hello, Mr. Kim. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm leaving out. Can you bring my car around to the front of the building please? Thank you. “

* * *

He went to get Lejin, but Minho stood in the doorway blocking his from the room.

"Wait!" He said, forcefully. Taemin ignored him and attempted to go around.

"I said wait, dammit!" Minho grabbed Taemin by my shoulders and yanked him backwards as he tried to walk by. Taemin struggled as he dug in his nails into his skin. Minho spun Taemin around to face him with enough force that he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

Taemin looked at the man he thought he knew so well in shock. He didn't recognize this man. _'Where is my gentle husband who would do anything for his family. Where did he go?'_ Taemin thought. "Where do you think you are taking my son?" Minho demanded, his eyes narrowed at Taemin, but he refused to back down.

* * *

Lejin sensing his mother pain, gave a panicked wail and began crying. "Le Jin!" Taemin shouted and he shoved Minho away from him. Taemin grabbed his son, bouncing and whispered shushing him and Le Jin snuggled against his chest and his crying stopped. Taemin placed Le Jin inside carrier when Minho reached to touch him.

Taemin slapped his hands. Disgust was written all over his face at Minho's actions. 'How dare he try and to touch our son with his filthy hands.' Taemin thought angrily.

“Don’t touch him!" He reiterated, his voice was raw, raspy and harsh and his body trembled with rage. He tried to calm himself and lifted his bag from the floor and grabbed its handle.  
  
"Don't pretend that you care about him because if you did, you wouldn't have shut him in his room so you could have some cheap, one-night stand. For goodness sake's Minho, he is 1 years old!"

"I-I do care about him. I love him. He's my son." Minho tried to defend himself

“I will be back for the rest of my things later." He said, as he pulled the suitcase behind him, through the living room and to the front door. Taemin saw Minho's mistress sitting on the couch, he avoided his eyes and put his head in his lap.

* * *

For the first time that evening, Taemin took a good look at the boy Minho chose over him.

It took everything Taemin had to not stop and demand answers from him.

"Where will you stay?" He asked him. "C-can you tell me that much?"

Taemin stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He held the door open with his foot already in the hall. His body shook as he struggled to not turn around, because he knew, they both knew, that he would forgive him. Taemin always did, but not this time.

 _'I can't just think about myself, I have to protect Lejin too.'_  

As he stood there with his back to Minho, Taemin could hear his husband breathing. It was loud and fast as if he had just run a marathon. Minho was upset.

"No. I'll call you once I've settled into a new place.  I'll have someone else come and pick up our things. Goodbye Minho. I hope your happy now." He shut the door and Minho felt the air leave his body and he fell to his knees.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Taemin finally allows himself to cry.


	3. Pain

"Thank you, Mr. Kim." Taemin took his keys from Mr. Kim with a grateful smile. His car, a black 4door, 2015 mazda3 outfitted with tinted windows and top of the line safety features was waiting for him at the front door, surrounded by tall trees and thick forestry. Perfect for escaping at night.

"I'm sorry for bothering you like this." Taemin apologized, bowing slightly.

"It’s not a problem, Mrs. Choi. I am always happy to provide any and all service to you." The elderly man's eyebrows crinkled as he returned his smile. The gray haired man pointed at his bag.

"Would you like me to carry your bag out to the car for you?" He offered.

"No, that's alright, Mr. Kim. I can do it myself." Taemin replied. He shifted his hold on his suitcase's handle and walked toward the door, he had barely taken a step in its direction when Mr. Kim called out to him.

"Will your husband be joining you with additional luggage? Shall I meet him at the top?"

"No, you don't have to worry about him at all Mr. Kim. Minho is a little preoccupied with something else right now." Bitterness crept into his voice and colored his words. Taemin swore he was seeing red, he was not in the mood to talk about Minho and his new mistress.

Thankfully, Mr. Kim seemed to understand his hint and he bowed to the younger male. Taemin dragged his suitcase through the lobby and out into the night.

* * *

 

The warm air greeted him as he stepped outside into the night. Taemin sighed. He tilted his head see up at the penthouse apartment they left and he felt his heart swell with for a brief moment. He spotted Minho's dark locks hanging over the balcony railing as he gazed down at them. He waited to see whether he would do or say anything when a hand clasped Minho’s shoulder.

Taemin glared at the male as he whispered into Minho's ear. They exchanged a few more words and then his mistress smiled down at him. It was a sarcastic smile and a smile that said he knew that he won. The male looked away and attempted to pull Minho back inside the apartment.

However, Minho seemed to hesitate. He took a final look over the edge, at Taemin and as their eyes meet. The younger male thought he saw regret in them, but it was gone as he followed his lover inside.

 _'Are you not going to chase after me Minho? After us?_ ' He thought, sadly. _'I know I said not to chase us, but I still thought you would.'_

Shaking his head, Taemin turned away and pressed the trunk and unlocked the doors on his key fob. The car beeped repeatedly as the life gate opened slowly automatically. He placed his suitcase inside and slammed it shut.

"I guess that's it, Lejin." He said, glancing down at son. His sweet baby was asleep against his chest with drool hanging off the corner of his mouth and his pacifier resting between. Taemin chuckled, and cleaned his face.

"That's better." He mumbled, replacing the pacifier in his mouth. He opened the side door and placed Lejin in his car seat, placing his carrier on the floor beside him and shut the door.

* * *

Click. A sharp flash blinded him and Taemin gave a shout of surprise. He stumbled and fell against the car. A Camera. Paparazzi? He thought, trying to catch his bearing. Another flash soon followed the first and Taemin was glad he had put Lejin inside the car already. Taemin's eyes filled with water and he felt his way to the opposite side of the car.

Taemin fumbled to open the driver door and crawled into the seat, quickly shut the door as he heard another click of a cameras shutter. "I hate the paparazzi." He muttered, wiping at his eyes.

The paparazzi was one of the reasons Minho insisted that they install tinted windows inside the car so they wouldn't recognize him or cause him to get in a wreck when taking picture of them.

It was also why they chose the penthouse. _'I hope they didn’t get any shots of us.'_ He thought. _'Mom would have a field day. I can almost picture her reaction.'_ He shuddered.

* * *

Once he was sure he could see, he turned on the ignition, put on his seatbelt and pressed on the acceleration. He thought of a place that he could go, where no one especially the paparazzi could find him. When it came to him.

The car soon filled with silence as he pictured his destination in mind. As the penthouse disappeared behind them, he found his thoughts returning to Minho.

"Do you think your daddy will miss us baby?" He wondered, glancing back at Lejin. _I hope he misses you._

* * *

"Hello?" A smile spread across his face at the irritation in the other's voice. I must have disturbed his beauty sleep. He thought. "I'm sitting in the car outside of your house. I-I left him. Left him for good. Can you let me in?"

"I'll be right down." Taemin carried Lejin and waited at the door step. As they waited, the tears he tried so hard to hold back came falling as the situation hit him. Hard. He felt numb.

He couldn't hear and his arms and legs felt equally heavy. His eyes were blurry as an image appeared in his line of sight, the person was beautiful and greeted him with a motherly smile.

"Taemin?" The beautiful person's expression morphed into one of worry and then shock. Taemin felt his baby being hurriedly taken from his arms and tried to protest only to feel dizzy instead. He gave the person a final look before fainting. "Taemin!"

_There was nothing._


End file.
